


the most unlikely people

by dustblossom



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Nightmares, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: Out of all of Inej’s childhood memories, one was the most precious to her. It had been what she’d held to her chest during her awful year in the Menagerie, as if she could pretend that this wasn’t really happening.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa and Jesper Fahey, Inej Ghafa and Kaz Brekker, Kaz Brekker and Jesper Fahey, Minor Inej Ghafa/Kaz Brekker
Kudos: 43





	the most unlikely people

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note: this story references Inej's time in the Menagerie, where she was sexually abused, and her resulting PTSD. If reading about that is a trigger for anyone, please don't read this!

Out of all of Inej’s childhood memories, one was the most precious to her. It had been what she’d held to her chest during her awful year in the Menagerie, as if she could pretend that this wasn’t really happening.

It hadn’t been anything particularly special, but it kept her warm during the especially bad nights, and she treasured it for that reason. She’d been eight, at the time, sitting at the kitchen table with her father, chattering to him about something.

Mama, however, was distracted. She had been glancing out the window, her head tilted and eyes slightly unfocused. It was as if she wasn’t really there at all. A low chuckle grabbed Inej’s attention, and she turned to see her father smiling warmly at her mother. She tugged at his hand, and he squeezed hers back.

“Scheming face.” Her father had whispered, his dark brown eyes shining. Inej blinked, confused. It was a bright autumn day, rays of golden sunlight wafting across her mother’s face and making her look almost ethereal.

"What’s scheming face, Papa? And why is Mama so distracted?” Inej hadn’t quite been able to keep the whine out of her tone; her mama should be paying attention to her, not counting patterns in the clouds. 

“Well, my heart,” Her father began. “Scheming face is when someone is coming up with a wonderful idea. Something that will amaze and shock you.” He grinned at her, his eyes shining with untold secrets. 

“Is Mama coming up with something, then?” Inej’s annoyance faded slowly. If her mother was coming up with a master plan, then who was she to deny her that?

“Yes.” Her father smiled again, his face glowing with happiness. “It’ll be our secret code, alright? When we see someone looking like that, we know that they are scheming.” Inej smiled slowly up at him. 

“Okay, Papa. I can remember that.” 

It had been one year since Inej had met Kaz and left the Menagerie. She now spent her days spying, creeping into the smallest crevices and ferreting out secrets. Her nights, however, were occupied by tossing and turning, caught in the grip of one nightmare after another.

In some dreams, she clawed at the phantom hands that were roaming under her flimsy clothing. In others, she begged her parents to forgive her for all the wrongs she’d done, tears streaming down her cheeks. She would wake up to find her eyes swollen and pillow wet.

But tonight was new, and fresh. Jesper lounged on the couch in Kaz’s room, stretching his lanky form out. Kaz had curled up on the window ledge, and she was trying to ignore the way the moonlight caressed his face.With a sigh, Inej padded toward Jesper and nudged his shoulder. He smiled up at her, his face open and honest, and moved so she could sit down.

“What business, Inej?” Inej sank down onto the couch. She glanced over her shoulder at Kaz, and instantly regretted it. His dark eyes were closed, long eyelashes sweeping over the tops of his lids. His expression was almost dreamy, and he looked like the seventeen year old that he really was.

Inej sank her nails into her hands. Get it together, Ghafa. He’s a liar and a murderer, and doesn’t care for anyone but himself, she thought bitterly. Inej smiled at Jesper, who looked confused.

“Scheming face.” She said with a shrug of her shoulder, motioning to Kaz.

Jesper sat up straighter, glancing over at their silent companion. He tilted his head to one side. “What’s scheming face?” 

Memories of home tugged at Inej, so bitterly that she bit down on her lip, hard. “It’s when someone’s scheming. It’s how we can tell that he’s coming up with a plan.” The last part was almost whispered.

Jesper smiled slowly. “I like it. It can be a secret that the three of us share.” 

For the first time in a long time, Inej felt truly comfortable. It was as if she’d been able to take a bit of her parents with her, and carve out a little home in the most unlikely place. With the most unlikely people, her mind added.

“Yes.” She said. “It can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
